I Want the World To Know
by Patchfire
Summary: Remus & Sirius decide to let everyone know about them – during their last days at Hogwarts **Re-loaded on 5/15 for better formatting & readability**


_Disclaimers: I own nothing. Certainly not the characters, setting, etc; that all belongs to J.K. Who knows, someone else may have written the same thing already as far as plot. It's all for fun. Many apologies to JK for corrupting her characters, though; I just thought they'd like some slightly naughty fun._  
  
  
Remus stirred from his cozy cocoon in his lover's arms. Siri, love? Are we ever going to tell anyone about... about...?  
  
About the fact that I am crazily in love with you? Sirius answered happily. I thought you were the one who didn't want to tell, anyway.  
  
Remus shrugged. Well... I didn't... but now I do. I mean, Prongs is our best friend, and, well, I hate keeping so many secrets from the world.  
  
Sirius grinned. Moony, dear, I think the future Mrs. Prongs has already flushed us out. In which case she has probably been preparing our friend to accept the news.  
  
Moony considered this information. Still, James is not exactly the rest of the school. And he's started to ask both of us who we're taking to the Graduation Dance.  
  
Speaking of, Sirius began, who _are_ you going with?  
  
Remus look startled as he drew back to look full in the face of Sirius.   
  
Because I think that would be as good a time as any... Sirius' voice trailed off as Remus' expression changed from hurt consternation to delighted understanding. He chuckled slightly.  
  
Well, then, love, will you go to the Graduation Dance with me? he asked quietly.  
  
Of course, Sirius answered grandly. And we'll tell James naught about our dates except that we have them.  
  
  
  
Two nights before the dance, James was pestering the two of them in the common room about their dates or apparent lack of once more.  
  
Prongs, I have a date. You'll just have to wait and see to find out more, Sirius answered his friend's inquiries firmly. Lily, who was sitting next to James, raised her eyebrow at Sirius and grinned questioningly. Noticing James had shifted his attention to Remus, Sirius dared to nod and grin at Lily, answering her unspoken question affirmatively. Lily's grin grew wider and her eyes danced. Good for you, she mouthed, and winked. Meanwhile, James was growing increasingly frustrated.   
  
Neither one of you will tell me anything! I hope these dates of yours are something special! James grumbled.  
  
I don't know about Moony's, Sirius grinned, but mine sure is.  
  
Remus ducked his head in silent laughter. Oh, don't worry, Padfoot, I think mine is too. Lily distracted James as the two sent each other significant looks.  
  
  
  
  
Two nights later, the Mauraders were all in their dorm, preparing for the dance. Peter had been unable to find a date, and was forced to go it alone, but he was hopeful that there would be some special woman there alone as well. None of the other three had the heart to tell him that he wouldn't really stand a chance even if he were the only single male for five single females. James was attempting to smooth down his hair – an impossible task – and finally gave up, picking up the corsage he had bought for Lily and heading towards the common room. As he was leaving, he turned back to Padfoot and Moony. If you two have such special dates, why didn't you get them flowers? he demanded perplexedly.  
  
Sirius' mind scrambled. My date's, ah, allergic.  
  
Mine too! Remus quickly interjected. James gave them a long look.   
  
Meeting them in the common room? he asked.  
  
Um, yes, in a manner of speaking, they mumbled. Prongs gave them one last suspicious glance and headed for the door. Peter scurried after him, hoping to get to the dance early to scout out a decent spot near the food.   
  
Padfoot and Moony had been avoiding looking at each other as they had gotten ready, to the point that Moony had been sitting on his bed behind the curtains for the past fifteen minutes. He wanted to get a look at him once he was dressed, just like everyone else did with their dates, he thought, somewhat angrily. Sirius' voice wafted towards him, carrying a slight hint of uncertainty and trembling. Suddenly finding himself shaking, he parted the curtains and walked to the middle of the room where Sirius was waiting. Sirius gasped.  
  
You look... you look... wonderful, he gasped out. Remus was wearing dress robes of thick navy velvet that hugged his lean body. Sirius turned him around, noting with approval that the robes accented Moony's adorably firm tush very nicely. Padfoot's grin was very large and he knew that his lustful thoughts were probably showing on his face.   
  
Remus looked him over appraisingly as well. As do you, love, he replied, as their lips met briefly. Sirius was wearing black dragonhide robes, which he knew made Moony go weak in the knees. They were also exceptionally well-tailored, and Moony was gratified to see an outline of hardness below Padfoot's waist. Are you ready for this? he said firmly, looking straight into his eyes, eyes he knew so well, as both man and dog, eyes that he cherished and that looked back at him full of love.  
  
As ready as I've ever been for anything, Sirius answered fervently. He held out his arm, and the two walked down to the common room slowly, arm in arm. It was almost deserted now, save some first and second years who weren't allowed to attend the ball. Sirius heard a gasp that sounded suspiciously like it belonged to Quentin Pettigrew, Peter's sniveling little brother, but they resolutely ignored the stares and whispered comments as they smiled at one another and exited the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
Sirius started as they walked through the corridors. They were late, and their entrance was already going to be quite a shock for most of the school, even if they had been on time.  
  
Yes, Paddy? The affectionate term came unbidden to Remus' lips.   
  
What're we... I mean... oh hell... will you move in with me? After graduation, I mean?  
Sirius finally blurted out.  
  
Moony's face broke into a huge grin. There is nothing I would enjoy more, he answered, before replying more ardently with a kiss.   
  
It's a good thing neither of us wears makeup, Sirius gasped when they finally broke apart. And now, we are really running late.  
  
  
  
The ball had begun twenty minutes earlier, and James was talking to Lily about the strange behavior of his two best friends. And they still haven't come down! I can't figure out who they are going with... his voice trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. My poor, blind Prongs, she whispered. Did it never occur to you that they might be coming with... each other?  
  
James stared at Lily with a combination of incredulity and horror. he mouthed.  
  
Oh, it's not that shocking, she replied briskly. Think about it for a minute.  
  
James paused, considering her words. Okay, okay, so it's not that far-fetched of an idea. But still...  
  
Does it really bother you that much? Lily questioned.  
  
No, I suppose not. It's more of a shock than anything, James answered after a moment's pause. Still, I'd like some confirmation before...  
  
He broke off as the hall was suddenly filled with gasps and loud whispering. Lily looked towards the entrance and grinned. Pointing, she turned to Prongs. Is _that_ enough confirmation for you? she queried.  
  
Prongs followed her gaze towards the entrance, where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were causing quite a stir.  
  
It had begun when they entered the hall. As befitting a graduation dance, each individual and each couple were being introduced as they came into the hall. Sirius had turned them in as Mr. Sirius Black and date, the two of them deciding to leave everyone in the dark as long as possible. McGonagall had stopped them as they appeared in the doorway, arm in arm, and paused.  
  
Mr. Black! And Mr. Lupin! What is the meaning of this? And Mr. Lupin, you did not even turn your name in for the dance!  
  
Nope, I did, Sirius answered with a quick grin, his hand running reassuringly along Remus' back. Shhh, Moony, it'll work out, he whispered into his lover's ear, sensing how tense he had become.  
  
You most certainly did not! Professor McGonagall said, still uncomprehending. By now a large portion of the hall was looking in their direction, most figuring out with a glance or two what McGonagall still refused to contemplate. You turned in Mr. Sirius Black and date'! she finished triumphantly.  
  
Sirius glanced at Remus and smiled wryly. It's now or never, Padfoot, Moony whispered.   
  
Sirius grinned, and hugged Moony tighter to him. Right. And Remus is my date, he stated firmly but seriously.  
  
McGonagall stared at the pair. If this is some kind of horrid prank, I can tell you, it will not be tolerated tonight...  
  
It's no prank, Sirius said quietly, noting that Lily had pulled James towards them and was grinning broadly. James had an astonished look on his face but managed to signal them a thumbs up. Padfoot and Moony both relaxed slightly. James wasn't angry.  
  
You expect me to believe that... that... Mr. Lupin is your _date_, Mr. Black? Professor McGonagall demanded again.  
  
You should, Lily spoke up behind her. But I'm sure they're willing to prove it to you, either here or outside the hall.  
  
Sirius gaped at her, and then turned to Remus. What do you say, Moony? In for a penny, in for a pound?  
  
Remus smiled at him, shy for the first time in quite awhile. It's hardly coming out if we sneak back into the hall, is it? he replied quietly, before turning to fully embrace his love.  
  
Sirius leaned into his embrace, touching his lips gently. As their lips met, Remus responded, and Sirius let out a low moan as he opened his mouth to admit Moony's tongue. His own tongue found its way into his lover's mouth and the two clutched each other tightly as they snogged for all the hall to see. Finally, they broke apart at McGonagall's affronted cries.  
  
Well! I suppose that answers that question! McGonagall's voice came through the hazy awareness they had created together.  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned at each other, then turned back towards the rest of the hall and walked in. Lily and James walked over to them and Lily gave them each a big hug.  
  
You two! I thought you had something like this planned!  
  
James was still slightly astonished, but managed to come to his senses to talk to his two best friends. How... why... didn't you tell me? he burst out, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Moony and Padfoot exchanged guilty glances. Prongs, we didn't mean to keep secrets... we just... well, it was so new to us at first, and then, it just seemed easier... we didn't know how you'd react... Sirius' voice was getting progressively lower.  
  
Just then, an unwelcome presence intruded on the little group. Well, well, well. Black and Lupin. Couldn't even find a girl to share, I see, Snape proclaimed, drawing out every syllable as he looked them up and down.  
  
Remus just smiled. Jealous, then, Snape? You needn't really waste your time –  
  
Because he's MINE, both of them proclaimed at the same moment. Snape looked taken aback. He sneered.  
  
Fine, then. You must deserve each other, he finished before stalking off, leaving the two lovers to grin at each other madly. Lily and James made excuses to go dance, and that drew Sirius out of his reverie.  
  
Moony, sweet, would you like to dance with me?  
  
Love, I've been wondering when you would ask.  
  
The two men made their way to the middle of the dance floor and dance the whole night in each other's arms, aware that tomorrow was graduation and they would tell their parents that they were going to move in together, and that they were unquestionably and completely homosexual.  
  
Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, I say, though, Moony, my story has much more potential shock value. Not only am I gay, I'm in love with a homosexual werewolf.  
  
Remus laughed. Yes, Paddy, but I'm the lucky one. I got Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin's father had been mortified that his only son was a werewolf, and although he knew it wasn't the boy's fault, he pressured him amazingly hard to excel at Hogwarts. His wife had urged him repeatedly to ease up on the boy, but, try as he might, he never seemed to manage it. Now, today, they would travel to Hogwarts to see their son graduate. Remus had also hinted that he would be telling them what he would be doing now, after graduation, and Mrs. Lupin was convinced that a letter or two had indicated that they might be introduced to a special someone. She chattered nervously about it that morning. Oh, I do hope our Remus has found a special girl, someone that can understand him and his... needs. It would be so wonderful to have a daughter-in-law!  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius Black's Muggle father and magical mother were having an extended discussion about their son as well. Being Muggle, Mr. Black's sincerest hope was that his son had found a decent job and a girl to marry and have children with, so that the Black family name would be carried on. Mrs. Black, on the other hand, was concerned about Sirius merely passing his seventh year and being awarded a diploma. She did think her little boy had almost coyly hinted that he wanted to introduce them to somebody special at the graduation, and she daydreamed for a bit about the kind of girl that would capture her son's heart.  
  
At Hogwarts, Peter had been dragged from the dorm by James, so Sirius and Remus were helping each other get dressed.  
  
After all, Padfoot called across the room, you took my underwear off me, the least yu can do is put it back on.  
  
Paddy, I don't want to put your underwear back on.  
  
Padfoot pulled a long face. I don't really want to put it back on either, Moony, but it is standard practice for most people. And we really must go to our graduation. How else may we shock everyone?  
  
Moony grimaced. Love, I don't know that you need to get such perverse pleasure out of shocking everyone. Although, he continued in a lighter tone, I'm quite willing for you to seek perverse pleasure with me.  
  
Padfoot could only grin with happiness and delight as the two finished getting dressed. Remus embraced him and held him in a long, lingering kiss that spoke volumes about love and desire. The two left for the Great Hall, clinging to each other's hand.  
  
  
  
May I present to you the graduating class of 1978! Dumbledore's voice rang across the hall as, one by one, the seventh years were called up to receive their diplomas. Sirius was the third name called.  
  
Mr. Sirius Black, of Gryffindor House!  
  
Grinning, Sirius bounded to the front of the stage, and shook hands with Professor McGonagall. Do you forgive us for last night? he whispered.   
  
She gave him a small smile. Since you are no longer my student, it is safe to say that, in actuality, it was a brilliant plan, expertly excuted. Sirius smiled broadly and threw a kiss towards Moony as he sat down again.  
  
His mother and father noticed the kiss as they sat in the audience. Who'd he blow a kiss to? his father grumbled, while his mother was scanning all of the girls in the immediate area of where the kiss had been directed to. Frowning, she gave up as the ceremony continued.  
  
Miss Lily Evans –   
  
Soon to be Potter! James' voice rang out over Dumbledore's, as the audience and the rest of the seventh years laughed and Lily blushed prettily as she stepped forward.  
  
Very well, then, Dumbledore continued, Miss Lily Evans, soon to be Mrs. Lily Potter, of Gryffindor House. He smiled.  
  
Finally, Remus thought, we're on the L names.  
  
Mr. Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor House!  
  
Remus stood, smiling, and crossed the stage. As he went to get his diploma, he winked at Sirius, then blew him a kiss as he returned to his seat. Mr. and Mrs. Black hadn't seen that, as they were watching Miss Melissa McGill, of Slytherin House!, but Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had definitely seen the kiss, although they, too, were stunned, trying to decipher who it was directed towards. The ceremony continued until  
  
Mr. James Potter –  
  
Soon to be Mr. Lily Evans, you mean! Sirius yelled, cackling evilly as Dumbledore smiled slightly and continued,  
  
of Gryffindor House!  
  
Finally the ceremony was over, and the graduates were free to join their guests. Sirius scanned the crowd desperately for Moony, hoping to avoid his parents until he found him. There! Already being cornered by his dad. Throwing caution to the winds, Sirius brushed his way over, sidling beside Remus, grabbing his hand, and whispering in his ear, There you are, sweet, any trouble so far? Remus shook his head slightly, then returned his attention to his parents.  
  
So, who is this special someone you wanted us to meet? his mother was inquiring.  
  
More importantly, did you get a job? Where are you going to live? How are you going to handle your... condition? his father growled.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius pleadingly. Sirius turned on his grin and faced the Lupins.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, how nice to finally meet you. I'm Sirius Black. Didn't Moony tell you about his plans? Not any worry about the Labor Laws, you know, I'm loaded. He winked. Furthermore, London's a good place to hide out in a Muggle flat where no one will notice, right, sweet? He turned to Remus, then his grin slipped a little as he realised the familiar endearment had come out without thinking. Remus grimaced slightly, then pulled Sirius close against his side and turned back to his parents, quiet but full of pride.  
  
Mom, Dad, this is Sirius, my... boyfriend. He and I are going to live together in London.  
  
His parents looked shocked. My baby boy... his mother moaned. I'll never have any grandchildren. Remus' father was angry.  
  
My son's not only a werewolf but a queer?!? We should've killed you when you got bitten, just like the neighbors all said. With that, he turned and walked away, his wife hurrying after him. Oh, no, hon, you don't mean that, he's still our little Remus....  
  
Remus looked shattered, and Sirius gathered him into an embrace and smiled wanly. That didn't go so well, did it? Shush, sweet, I'm here. I'm always be here. He murmured reassurances into Moony's hair for a moment before they straightened. Sirius' face was resolute. I figured my parents would be worse. He grimaced. Let's go. He reached out for Remus' hand and held it as they wove their way through the crowd to his parents.  
  
Mom! Dad! Over here! he called as they scanned the room for him. Padfoot and Moony pulled up to an abrupt stop in front of them. I'd like you to meet someone. This is... Remus Lupin. My close friend, confidante, boyfriend, lover. Oh, and werewolf, he added the last almost glibly.   
  
His parents gasped, and he continued. We're going to get a flat in Muggle London while I work. Damn those pesky labor laws! But we should be quite fine, you know, got a good deal and all.  
  
His father was the first to recover. First you're magic. Then you come home with a boyfriend, like some faggot, and he's a werewolf too?  
  
That... about sums it up, I'd say, Sirius replied.  
  
His dad scowled. I can't say I'm happy about this. But if you're happy... he trailed off gruffly.   
  
Mrs. Black sprang back to life then. But, Sirius, sweetie, you could have any girl. Any girl at all. And a nice job that doesn't have to support two people.  
  
I don't want any girl. I don't even want any other boy. Just Remus. And now, we're going to enjoy our graduation.  
  
The pair stalked away.  
  
  
  
Yes, Moony?  
  
I don't want anyone but you either.  
  
With that, he bent his head slightly, catching Padfoot lightly on the lips. I love you, Remus Lupin! Sirius breathed unevenily.  
  
And I love you, Sirius Black.


End file.
